Love Is Like The Wind
by EvilDinoBabe69
Summary: Starfire discovers her favorite fruit is doomed! Can Raven save the banana? And their love?
1. Chapter 1

i Author's Note: Now that I actually have fans or some junk I figured maybe I would maybe like post more of my super-secret porn luv for you guyz! HUGGLES! /i 

b Love Is Like the Wind

By Evil Dino Babe 69

i Teen Titans Belongs to Somebody who isn't me including some Mexican and Japanese and wapanese people who have every strange babies together when they do that hoo-whoo-wha whatever. I hear bananas are going extinct, so I wrote about that. Because I love bananas? What would the would be like without bananabuttsecks? That is the premise of my ficcie, okies? /i /b 

Starfire came home to the Teen Titans Tower tm. There was a banana on the table. Being as she was an alien from the planet of tamarind, she was very arouse by the site of the banana, but who wouldn't me? Unless it was banana Yoshimoto she's not very cute and her prose is flat and tasteless like a zima someone left open for a long time in the sun. She sats and stared at the banana for a long time as the sun glinted off of it and the pearly tight places were her nipples were because she was arouse by the banana and that made her boobies all stiff at the time. Like meraang.

She was pretty sure nobody else was home. There was some thumping going on upstairs but that was probably just Robin and Beast boy having the dog sex like whoa because Robin was zoosexual and more arouse by dog willies than by anything else except his own. Starfire was so excite! She could do whatever she wanted with the banana. So she took it and caressed it like a ferret. The banana smell was very enticing, like the bananas of god's own banana farm. It made juices dance out of her whatnot and her butts ache.

Since she was wearing her usual hoochie skirt, she just had to pull that up and her whole Jamie was in display. What else would you call girlie parts? I think Jamie is a great name. She hadf on no underpants. Underpants chafed her delicious tamarind-flavored thighs, sos she could not wear them. It meant she flashed a lot of people but that aas considered friendly on tamarind. Just like it was considered OK for very learge meaty men to babysit nubile young girls. Oh! She thought of her meaty man-nurse at the same time she was thinking of the banana. Her desire became overwhelming. Like the wind on a windy day. She aches all over not, not just in her butts, so she spread her legs and assumed the position and drove that banana home like a train diving into a tunnel of hot, moist, tamarind flavored love. He G-spot exploded with lusty sighs and a little pee leaked out of her, its scent mingling with the god-banana scent and the memory of her meaty-man-nannies armpit hair.

Once the banana was nice and wet and her orgasm was almost ready to go DING in her nrves, timer of fabulous wont and climax waterfalls of freshly baked joy! She took the banana out of her Jamie and put it into her anus instead. She put is so far in that the yellow shaft vanished inside of her except for the tiny leaf that hung outside her butts. And cradling the banana thusly, she came, and peed a little more. Right there. On the couch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

i This part was totally inspired by a piture I found of Ernest Hemmingway and a bottle of Vaseline that I found on some website about bad websites. I think there was a furry too but I can't find it anywhere in my porn folder. If you want to go look for it, I hope you find it and that it makes your Jamie sweat love. /i 

Starfire did not clean up after herself. No one else in the Titan's Tower ™ ever cleaned up after themselves. Also, clean was the same as dirty on tamarind even thought that didn't make a whole lot of sense considering some things that are dirty are dirty no matter what and unhygienic. I head though that if you eat dirty you get les diseases and that having worms that live in your guts means you never get colds so lets go with that I guess tamarinds have worms int their guts and I should do something with that.

Starfire did not clean up after herself, but she did go to the bathroom to finish peeing her lovely purple tamrind peen. Like ala tamaranians, she stood on the seat to pee and lef t the door open. Kind of like a polish person would so, only with the door open and purple pee. The banana though she left in her butts even though they contradicted and stuff in harmony with her peeing. It was truly a fabulous banana.

Raven thought so too and she probably would have remarked to that effect if she had been able to see the banana that moment but it was inside starfire's anise being a banana and whatnot, much like Raven was suddenly in the livingrtoom, watching Starfire wee. I guess she teleported in or went through the floor. Maybe she did both. Either way, she just kinda grumbles and sat down in the couch where her roommate had been so there was pee and Jamie juice there and then all over here. Starfire gasped! On tamarindo, sitting in someone's blatter leavings was like hitting on them by walking up to them and sticking your dick into their butts. Or their face. Or whatever else they had along those lines because who knows with aliems?

She stuck her crotch in the sink and wnet to ask Raven what she thought she was doing. Raven however was freaking out. Why?

TBC


End file.
